A variety of different spatial data is collected and analyzed for a myriad of purposes. Spatial data is data that is associated with certain spatial locations. Although spatial data may come in various forms, an example of spatial data includes data indicative of the signal strength of cellular or other types of network signals at each of a plurality of different spatial locations. Various types of weather data, such as temperature, humidity, rainfall, snow accumulation or the like, are also examples of spatial data with the weather data being measured at and associated with different spatial locations. As another example, the speed at which vehicles are traveling at different locations along a road network is also a type of spatial data.
As the spatial data is associated with different spatial locations, spatial data may be visualized by overlaying a representation of the spatial data on a map. As the value of the spatial data associated with a particular spatial location is sometimes represented by color, the resulting overlay of the spatial data onto a map may be referred to as a heat map.
The visualization of spatial data, such as in the form of a heat map or otherwise, is sometimes provided by a client device and, more particularly, by a web browser operating upon a client device. Web browsers may be limited, however, in terms of the quantity of data that the web browser can analyze and display in a timely manner as a result of, for example, the connection transfer speed. For example, web browsers may be limited to the analysis and display of a few megabytes (MB) of data. However, the quantity of spatial data that is provided for analysis and visualization is increasing and, in some instances, is a substantially greater quantity of data, such as gigabytes (GB) of data, than that which web browsers can analyze and display in a timely and efficient manner.